


Still Flying

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: whedonland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: River didn't need to be psychic to know how much Mal loved Serenity, how much a part of him she was.  For the whedonland reunion.





	

River didn't need to be psychic to know how much Mal loved _Serenity_ , how much a part of him she was. He'd named her after the place he'd lost his faith – in God, in humanity, in justice. Yet his ship had become a place for him to learn to love and trust again, and it became not only a sanctuary, but a way for him to strive for justice in an unjust universe.

So letting her fly his beloved _Serenity_ was a show of great trust and respect. She understood this and she appreciated it. Flying the ship was a chance to be close to Wash and Mal both, and a way to be free in a way she'd never expected.

"What are you thinking about little one?" Mal asked.

She'd been quiet too long, feeling the ship as she piloted her, rather than thinking about flying – like riding a horse, or like walking along a beach, lost in her thoughts. It was the way Mal flew, in tune with _Serenity_ , her engines like a counterpoint to the beating of his heart, man and machine in beautiful union.

"I like flying," she said, a half-truth, a simplistic summation (but mere words couldn't convey her thoughts and feelings to him anyway).

"Me too," Mal agreed, with a genuine smile. He gazed out upon the stars. "Best feeling in the 'verse."

That was also a half-truth, a simplistic summation. River merely smiled back.


End file.
